


Footprints

by Robottko



Series: Ghastly Grim [20]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Giants, Human!Greg, M/M, Possibly Pre-Slash, lazy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robottko/pseuds/Robottko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg Lestrade knew that he should have stayed clear of the forest...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Footprints

**Author's Note:**

> Day #20: Giants

Greg Lestrade knew that he should have stayed clear of the forest. There were rumours that these woods were inhabited by giants, and like the brave idiot he was, he went searching for them. Some said that giants were friendly, others claimed that they were ferocious beasts. He was merely curious as to what the truth was. He wasn’t even positive if giants were real, or entirely fictitious, and he was determined to find out.

Greg started off feeling confident in his journey. The forest didn’t seem all that dense, light filtered through the leaves, and he had plenty of energy to continue his quest. By afternoon, however, the trees had grown thicker, blocking out any light and making it seem more like evening. The air grew chillier with his every step, and it wasn’t long before Greg felt completely lost.

For three days he travelled, growing more exhausted as each hour passed. He had just about given up hope when he saw it.

At first he was convinced it was a large crater, odd in shape, but when he climbed to the top of a tree to get a better look, he discovered what it truly was. It was a giant footprint.

Greg scrambled down from the tree just in time to feel the earth rumble beneath his feet. He looked around, startled to find someone towering over him.

“And what is this?” The giant, a man of over 50 feet said, his voice betraying no emotions. “A little human wandering into our midst?”

“You’re not going to eat me, are you?” Greg blurted out, his body quaking.

“Heavens, no.” The giant looked disgusted, “You all taste atrocious. You’re not allowed to leave, however. We don’t want it getting out where our settlement is.”

“I don’t even know where I am.” Greg said, letting out a startled squeak as the giant scooped him up, bringing him to eye level.

“Well, we can’t have you lost, either. Dead humans makes for nasty business.” The giant drawled, and he began to stroll away, Greg clinging tightly to his fingers.

“Er…my name is Greg. Greg Lestrade!” Greg said by way of greeting, and the giant raised one eyebrow at him.

“My name is Mycroft. Welcome to the forest.”

**Author's Note:**

> oops! Here's the other cheat day (it was supposed to be satyr, but I switched) Turns out I suck at Giant fics, and also Mystrade fics, but I wanted to do something different. That's why this was so late. Yuck, I apologize.


End file.
